


Intermission

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's baseball, there's hockey, god, even curling, everybody wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> It was the lovely lilac_one's birthday. She asked very prettily and very nicely for hockey comment fic, and who am I to argue? Hope you enjoy!

Ray groaned. God, the 'Hawks sucked. He grabbed the bottle of beer off the coffee table and took a long sip. He was going to need something harder than beer if he was going to make it through the next period and a half.

He leaned forward and watched as Daze broke away from the defense. Oh, yeah, yeah -- and then he tripped over his own skate and went down on the ice, hard, and Ray just closed his eyes. This was more than he could be expected to bear. He slammed the bottle back down on the table. "God, didn't the 'Hawks used to be good? I swear I watched them mostly to balance out the Cubs season. This is just depressing."

He turned to look at Fraser, who was as sprawled out on the couch as Fraser ever got, and wearing the most annoyingly smug look he was capable of. Asshole. "Now, Ray, the game's not over, and the Hawks are still at .500..." He trailed off, like it was impossible for ever _Fraser_ to explain away the carnage that was happening on the screen. 4-1 Oilers, and only halfway done.

"Fuck you, Frase, just because the Oilers are _killing_ us here doesn't mean you can sit over there and be all self-satisfied. You live here now, you know."

Fraser opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Vecchio came striding out of the kitchen, shirt sleeves rolled up, top buttons open, revealing the top of his chest. He's wiping his hands on a dishtowel, and Ray actually looks away from the game for a minute, because while no one would call Vecchio handsome by any kind of normal standard, he looked pretty fucking amazing like that. It didn't hurt that he was laughing softly and smiling, making his face soften. Ray swallowed hard and turned back to the game. When he glanced out to the corner of his eye, Vecchio was standing behind the couch with his hands on Fraser's shoulders, kneading gently and making Fraser's eyes glaze over.

"Can the two of you shut the hell up for five minutes? I swear, I'm going to have to institute a no-hockey rule in this house if you can't just watch the damn games and leave me in peace."

Ray turned sharply, and used one hand to gesture at Fraser. "There _has_ to be hockey. There's a goddamn Canadian living in this house. There's baseball, there's hockey, god, even curling, everybody wins." He turns back around to see the Oilers score again and hear Fraser's quiet, but very there, "yes!" Such an asshole.

Vecchio walked around the couch, and stopped in front of the television, blocking the whole damn thing, his hands on his hips, still clutching the towel.

Ray was going to kill him. “Jesus Christ, Vecchio, get out of the way.” Even Fraser was craning his neck to try to see around Vecchio and protesting. “Really, Ray, there’s only one minute left in the period…”

Vecchio threw the towel on the coffee table next to Ray’s beer, and dropped down to his knees in front of Ray. Thirty seconds left. Vecchio thumbed open Ray’s jeans and pulled the zipper down, and Ray lifted his hips to let Vecchio work his jeans and boxers off enough to get at his cock.

Twenty seconds. Meanwhile, Fraser had shimmied over on the couch and put his hand on the back of Ray’s neck, letting his fingers run through the hair at the base of his skull. Ten seconds. He could feel Fraser’s heat against his side, and Vecchio’s hot breath against his dick.

As the buzzer went off and Vecchio took him into the warm, wet welcome of his mouth, Fraser sucking on his neck just hard enough to sting, he thought that, despite the complete ineptitude of the ‘Hawks, that it really didn’t get much better than this. And they could always come back in the third.


End file.
